Just a Dream
by Yes2Yaoi
Summary: "It's just a dream. Go back to sleep." On this night, there are many different dreams going on. What is real? What is reality? Hana/Matt Fluff! Yaoi, guyxguy. Don't like? Don't read. Rated T for safety.


_ Slam!_ The sound of the door shutting alerted Hanataro that Matt was home. He looked up from the cucumber he was slicing to see Matt saunter into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mattie! Welcome home!" The raven greeted shyly, dark eyes sparkling. Matt smiled softly and placed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Hi, Hana." He replied tiredly, exiting the kitchen and heading for their bedroom, where Hanataro could hear him shedding his combat boots and his faux fur vest. The raven had never understood why the redhead wore those things, but he didn't mind. He turned back to the green vegetable before him and continued slicing, placing piles every-so-often into a plastic container.

"Daddy!" Their three year-old, Tara, squealed.

"Hello, sweetheart." Matt chuckled and picked her up, trekking back to the kitchen, the girl staring up at him in adoration. Hanataro smiled softly at the sight, finishing slicing the cucumber and placing the knife in the sink, heading to the big bowl next to the stove and adding the cucumber to the salad he had already prepared earlier.

"Mattie, do you think you could help me finish dinner?" He asked meekly. Matt nodded and set Tara down, watching her scamper back to the living room to play her educational video game.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Get the noodles cooking, please." Matt nodded and brushed his lips against Hanataro's neck before grabbing a box of spaghetti noodles while Hanataro blushed and got out a jar of red sauce. Matt yawned and scrubbed at his eyes tiredly before opening the box and spilling out the noodles into the boiling water the raven had already started. "Mattie, are you okay?"

"Mhm." Matt shot him a reassuring grin. "Long day, is all." The raven sensed there was more to it than Matt was letting on, but he shrugged it off, heating up a pan to cook the meat in.

~(EE*33)~

"Goodnight, Mommy." Tara yawned as Hanataro tucked her in. The raven smiled softly and gently brushed her hair from her face.

"Goodnight, Tara." He whispered, watching her eyes close and her body relax as she drifted into the world of dreams. He quietly turned out her light and crept from her room into the living room, where Matt was waiting for him, under a blanket, bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"Come on, Hana!" Matt called lowly, patting the spot on the couch next to him. Hana giggled and crawled under the blanket, nestling into Matt's side as the redhead started the movie.

"What are we watching?"

"Just watch."

~(EE*33)~

Two hours later, when the movie had finally ended, Matt turned the television off and turned to say something to his wife, but Hana was already fast asleep. The gamer sighed and an affection smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Guess I'm carrying you to bed again." He whispered, carefully bundling the raven in his arms. Hana mumbled something in his sleep and shifted to be more comfortable in Matt's arms. He slid an eye open as Matt gently settled him on their bed. "Hey, there, Sleeping Beauty." Matt chuckled.

"Is…the movie…over?" Hana mumbled sleepily, yawning cutely and blinking rapidly to try and wake up. Matt nodded and fluidly pulled off his striped shirt, exposing his tanned, muscular chest and causing the raven to squeak and hide his blushing face under the covers. They had been married five years and Hana _still_ blushed when Matt did stuff like that.

"Hana…" Matt sighed teasingly and headed for the door. "I guess I'll sleep on the couch…" Just as his fingertips brushed the doorknob, Hana was behind him, clutching his waist tightly and blushing furiously.

"Mattieeee!" The raven pouted. "Don't leave meee!" Matt laughed and lovingly ruffled the hair on top of the former-Shinigami's head.

"Don't worry." He turned around and scooped Hana in his arms. "I won't leave. I promise." Hana, though pink-faced, smiled brightly and cuddled into Matt's bare chest as the redhead carried him, once again, to the bed.

"Good…" The raven mumbled sleepily. "It'd make me sad if you did…" Hana was gently set on the bed for the second time in as many minutes. The bed creaked as Matt crawled in beside him, pulling Hana close and covering them both with blankets.

"I promise." Matt whispered against the raven's ear, nipping slightly at his earlobe. Hana shivered and pressed himself closer, heat pooling in his stomach.

"M-Matt…" He gasped as Matt's tongue gently traced the line of his jaw, trailing down to the junction of his neck and shoulder before kissing and nipping back up. Hana grasped the locks of red hair tightly, pulling Matt closer to him, wanting more contact. Matt obliged and began to unbutton Hana's night shirt, kissing and sucking a sensuous trail down his chest and torso.

"Hm…" Matt chuckled as he dipped his tongue into Hana's navel, causing the raven to moan and buck his hips in frustration. Hana's thin legs came up to wrap around Matt's waist, pressing closer as the redhead kissed him somewhat-roughly, tongue delving into the hot cavern of Hana's mouth.

"M-Mattie…"

"Yes, Hana?"

"I-I…" A loud scream interrupted the intimate moment, causing Matt and Hana to sit up simultaneously. Their eyes met, and one word was whispered in unity.

"_Tara._" Matt tore out of the room first, Hana hot on his heels. When Matt entered the room, he could see nothing wrong, other than their little girl being huddled in the corner of her room, eyes wide and body trembling. When Hana entered the room, however, the raven swore under his breath.

"Tara, go with Daddy." Hana ordered, and the little girl nodded, scrambling over to her dad and clinging to his leg. Matt looked up, confusion and concern etching his features as he took a small step towards the petite raven. "Matt, _go_. This is something only I can fix." Hana pleaded, eyes wide and trembling. Matt nodded and scooped their little daughter into his arms, softly padding down the hall. Hana gulped and turned back to the menacing duo standing before him. "H-hello, Zaraki-taichou, Yachiru-fukutaicho. What brings you here?"

"Came back by orders of Unohana." Kenpachi Zaraki growled. Yachiru jumped down and clung to Hana leg.

"She needs you back, Yamada-chan!" Yachiru insisted in her adorable little kid voice, eyes wide. Hana sighed and looked back at the two.

"B-but… I h-have a family n-n-now…" He stammered. "S-surely Unohana-taichou u-understands that?" Zaraki pulled out his zanpakuto and held it in front of him menacingly, tip pointed towards Hana's chest. The raven gulped.

"You come now. Got it?"

"B-but… Zaraki-taichou…"

"_NOW!_" Hana squeaked and jumped, shaking Yachiru off of his leg. Tears streaked down his face.

"I can't." He rebelled quietly. "They need me, Zaraki-taichou." The raven cringed and waited for the blow. When none came, he opened his eyes in surprise. Yes, Zaraki-taichou and Yachiru-fukutaichou were still there, but now Yumichika-nee-san was there, too.

"Nee-san?"

"Hello, Hana." He smiled softly, ruffling his hair affectionately. "You look well. How are they?"

"U-um, th-they're good." He blushed slightly. "Nee-san… Why are you here?"

"To congratulate you, of course!" The older raven squawked. "And to make sure Taichou didn't actually kill you."

"You mean… This was all a test or something?"

"Yep." Hana sighed in relief.

"Well, if that's all, can I go now?"

"No." Zaraki-taichou growled. "We still need to take you back to the Soul Society." He grabbed Hana's wrists and began dragging him from the house.

"No!"

With a gasp, Hana sat up, clutching his chest and trying to calm his rapidly-beating heart. Matt stumbled forward and almost dropped the raven from his arms.

"Whoa, Hana, calm down. It was just a dream." He gently kissed the raven's nose. Hana sighed and clutched fitfully at Matt's chest.

"S-sorry…" He apologized, looking to where Matt was taking him. "Is the movie over?"

"Yeah." Matt laughed, nuzzling his cheek. "You fell asleep almost as soon as it started." Hana blushed heatedly and hid his face.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, Hana. Really." Matt placed him on the bed and stripped of all his clothing except his boxers, crawling into bed and pressing Hana to his chest. "I love you, Hanataro."

"Love you too, Mail." Hana whispered, tucking his head into Matt's neck, just under his chin, breathing slower as he slowly drifts to sleep once more.

~(EE*33)~

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"No!" Matt cried out, his eyes flying open, chest heaving. With a groan, he rubbed at his face, trying to erase the dream from his mind. That didn't work too well, seeing as it was more of a memory than a dream, of the time he had almost died during the Kira investigation, narrowly escaping by the skin of his teeth. Hana opened one eye sleepily and looked up.

"Mattie?" He mumbled. "What's wrong?" Matt sighed and smiled softly, stroking Hana's hair.

"Just a dream." He murmured softly, more as a reminder to himself than anything. "Go back to sleep." Matt curled back up next to Hana, watching him drift back into sleep for the third time before falling asleep himself.

That is, until Tara screamed.

** Toshiro: There you have it, folks! The first Hana/Matt story is official! I hope you guys like it! This is one of my favorite pairings!**

** Kisame: It's mine, too, Toshi-ho! *glares***

** Toshiro: *sighs* Anywho, we don't own Death Note, Bleach, or any of the characters mentioned. **

** Kisame: And please review, cause Toshi-ho loves 'em!**

** Toshiro: I do! Bye!**


End file.
